Lily's Catchphrase
by Demigod.in.hogwarts
Summary: In which James and Lily make a deal that contains a lot of hand holding;multi-chapter;expect regular updates
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Deal**

**Disclaimer: plot is mine; characters are Rowling's**

"Shut up, Potter." I've said this so many times it's starting to sound like my catchphrase.

"Evans, if you keep saying that, I'm never going to get to talk to you." The bane of my existence is now complaining, can he not take a hint?

"Point made."

"Can you two just make a deal?" Sirius asks, clearly exasperated.

"Depends on the deal."

"If I have a chance at winning then yes please!"

"Let the man speak, Potter!"

"You let him speak, Evans!"

"Shut up, you insufferable morons! Evans, all Prongs wants is a date with the one girl he can't have! Is that too much to ask, for a date, just one date?" Potter starts to grin when Sirius turns to him. "And you Prongs, your so bloody annoying that I can see why Evans wouldn't want to date you."

"Ow, that stung, padfoot." Potter makes a jokingly hurt face.

"Anyway, Lily, you don't have to go on a date with him," Potter looked very disappointed at this and I smirked happily. "But, I have a catch, Remus is going to cast a charm on you two, thus making you hold hands all day."

"And what if we need to use the bathroom?" I ask while Potter is smiling like he has a plan, _please_ _shoot me!_

_ "_When said problem occurs Potter, who I know will gladly oblige, shall wait out side until you are done." Potter nods. "As for you, Remus will explain."

"I charmed the floor around the boy's bathrooms to release your hands, make you stick to the floor, let James 'go', then the hand-holding charm will resume." Remus ended.

"You're onboard with my day long torture too?" I now feel trapped.

"You're torturing yourself and Prongs by not going out with him." At this I blush the shade of my hair.

"Now, what do I gain if I don't feel like dating Jame-I mean Potter at the end of the day?" I'm very curious at this point.

"You can join us in helping with Remus' -er- problem." Sirius whispers.

"Deal, Evans?"

"You've got yourself a deal, Potter."

"Good, it starts tomorrow at 7 o'clock in the common room." Sirius ends the conversation and we shake hands on it.

"Until tomorrow, Evans?"

"Until next hour, idiot."

**Jily fic first chapter update at random love ya toodles!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: in the first chapter:)**

_James POV_

Before I knew it seven o'clock arrived and I leaped down the stairs.

"Nice to have you up, Potter." Lily said, obviously not happy about what came next.

"I know, my presence just makes everyone happy." I state turning her insult around.

Sirius and Remus were already there so as soon as I reached them we began. They told Lily and I to hold hand and we did, but she was reluctant to do so. Then Remus set the charm and there we were. I was going to spend an entire day holding hands with Lily Evans.

In the great hall, heads began to turn and whispers started up as the entire population of Hogwarts saw me, James Potter and Lily Evans, arch rivals with their hands intertwined. I was going to enjoy this day.

"Lily, we have to sit next to each other." He said hopefully.

"I know. Shut up, Potter."

We took our seats next to my friends and Lily's soon follow.

Marlene McKinnon is the first to speak as she notices our hands on the table.

"Ooh, when did this happen?" She says and Lily turns as red as her hair.

"Seven o'clock this morning, to be exact, but, sadly it isn't what it looks like. We made a bet that Lily would actually like me if we held hands for an entire day. So at seven Remus charmed us and here I am, glad she hasn't killed me yet."

"We're only an hour into the day, Potter, give it time." She says laughing at her own joke. She's a dork, but she's my favorite dork.

I feel a glare burning the back of my head and turn around to see none other that Severus Snape, violently eating his toast, obviously jealous of me. I wave at him with our stuck hands in a way that makes it look like an accident and he snaps.

He gets up and walks over to us while Lily is yelling at me for what I've done. At Snape's arrival she turns around to talk to Marlene and the other as if Snape and I don't exist.

"Nice to see you again, Severus." I say dryly.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing with my Lily?" The snake asks causing Lily to spin around and punch the bloody idiot in his face... with our hands.

"I am not and have never been yours." The flower hisses at the snake.

" , what do you think you are doing? Detention for both of you! And 10 points from Gyffindor!" McGonagall yells, obviously confused at how you punch someone while holding hands, and honestly, I'm not quite sure myself.

Next hour is charms, one of Lily's favorite subjects and one of my least. Soon enough, Flitwick waddles in, tells us our assignment, and patrols the classroom to see who is in need of assistance.

"Crap." The realization hits me like a rogue bludger. I'm right handed, and my right hand just happens to be holding her left.

"What?" She asks, as if she doesn't know what else could go wrong.

"I'm right handed."

"You bloody idiot!"

If the fact that Lily was the first to perfectly preform the charm wasn't enough to turn the professor's head, her yelling surely was.

"Try your left." She instructs me as calmly as she can.

"...okay." I attempt it with my left hand, (a truly dangerous feat) and a flash of purple lightning flew around the room, forcing everything in the room to jump up and down until it broke.

"Potter! 10 points from Gryffindor and you must stay to clean up after class. Oh, and it looks like the charm I gave Remus worked, so it seems Ms. Evans will be joining us too." If the other punishments weren't bad enough, the glare Lily was giving me and the laughs from the other Marauders made me want to cut my hand off and move to America.

"You are such an idiot." Lily says sourly.

"I'm sorry." I say as I pick up the pieces of a vase.

"Shut up, P-P-P." Her catchphrase stopped working just as Sirius walked in.

"Sorry, love, you've runout of times you can say that today." Sirius smiles while I give him a curious look. "Lily here can no longer say anything mean about Mr. Prongs here. She can either ignore him completely or have a civil conversation with the lad." He finishes in third person.

"Black, I'm going to kill you!" She turns back to me. "And y-y-y-t-t-t. Gahhhh!" I am now holding hands with my future girlfriend, the very murderous, Lily Evans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hey, I think I misplaced the disclaimer, oh wait, it's in the first chapter!**

Lily POV

"Potter, mind passing me that quill?" I've been trying to be civil towards James-I-Mean-Potter all day, and that's an accomplishment in itself.

"Sure thing... LilyFlower." Now it's become a game of who can make me stutter (out of anger) in front of Potter the most. I swear when this is done I'm going to hex the idiots.

"Please stop calling me that." I ask as politely as I can.

"What ever you say... Lilykins"

"Lilykins, really?" I say as I laugh, my hand is shaking in his.

"Is there something wrong with that... Lilykins?" I can't contain my retched laughter as the librarian sushes us and my laughter turns into our small snickers.

As we exit the library, the rest of the Marauders decide that now would be an amazing time to gang up on us red-rover-style (sarcasm implied). They all rush into our hands at the same time, successfully knocking us over.

After our seemingly endless bout of rather loud and messy laughter, Sirius begins to act, well, serious (no pun intended).

"Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter, or as written on all of James' notes: Mr. &amp; Mrs. Potter, you are both cordially invited to a date, yes, Ms. Evans, a _date, _on the Quidditch Pitch, this evening, 7 o'clock sharp. In related news, we have gotten you both permission to serve your detention tomorrow, and your teachers expect a new, _not arguing, _couple by tomorrow morning."

I am thoroughly impressed with their planning, and I know that I'm going to regret this some day, but...

"I'll be there if James will."

"Merlin, what did you just call me?" James says, insanely excited about something.

"Potter. Like always."

"No, Lils, I believe you've called him James." Remus pipes up from somewhere in the group and I know he isn't lying.

"James, I am not insinuating anything, I just slipped up is all."

"Dear Merlin, she did it again, and she's blushing! Oh Lily, it's okay I won't tell anyone you've had a crush on me for years. Okay?"

"You better not!"

"So you have!"

"Oh Merlin, help me." I mumble to myself."

"We'll be there." James says as he practically skips down the hall.

_ Lord, help me please! What did I get myself into? _The regret comes as he pulls me along with him.

We are now in transfiguration, and The Professor has not quit smiling at us all hour, that is, until she gives us an actual assignment: making a tea set become a nest of birds with our desk partner.

"So, let's get this sorted out," I begin. "You are amazing at Transfiguration, I suck at Transfiguration, your wand hand is a bit tied up at the moment, and mine is free. This should be entertaining." I finish sarcastically.

"Well, I've got an idea, but you'd probably punch me in the face... With my own fist."

"It's the only thing we've got." I reassure Potter reluctantly.

"Okay so before you tell me I'm a dork or 'bloody moron' as you do 90% of the time, hear me out." He tells me his plan and it's an amazing plan, but people may get the wrong idea.

_ You're going on a date with James, it's the right idea, _I tell myself.

"Let's do it."

James wraps our hands around my waist and he grabs my wand hand in his left one. He helps guide my hand as I mutter the spell and soon enough our tea pot is a nest, and the cups are baby blue birds.

"Nothing to see here." James tells the class that is in awe of what James Potter and Lily Evans just did, considering the whole I hate James thing that's happened for three years (not counting this one).

"Well Evans, I guess I'll be walking you to Lunch?"

"Shut up, P-P-P, I-I mean Thanks, James." I smile, he smiles and off we go to the great hall.

**I sure am one suckish writer... But I make exceptions for my OTP and a few other ships... Or a lot. Thanks so much to those following this and I'm so sorry for the late updates but I have school, homework, soccer, then Girl Scouts. It's almost over but I'll start a new one soon**

** Love y'all, bye, toodles.**


End file.
